parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Eilonwy
Princess Eilonwy is Taran's girlfriend in the Black Cauldron who came along with Alice and Wendy in the parodies She plays Sis Rabbit in Eric Hood She is a bunny She plays Ballerina in Fantasia 2000 (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) She is a Toy Ballet She plays Becky Lopez in Taran Shrinks She is a girl She plays Carlotta in The Little Mer-Oriana She is a maid She plays Princess Peach in Super Taran She is a princess and Super Mario's girlfriend She plays Princess Irene in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) She is a princess She plays Adult Faline in Pinoccbambi She is Bambi's love interest She plays Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout She plays Evelyn Penswald in Taran and Wart She is Jason's love interests She plays Alice in Eilonwy in Wonderland She is a girl She plays Tournesol in Une Journée de Rêves avec les Clowns du Carrousel (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a clown She plays Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is Milo's love interest She plays the Green Fairy in Tallulina She is one of the fairies She plays Wendy Darling in Yogi Pan She is a girl She played Arista in the Little British Girl and Ariel in the Little Lady and The Little Lady 2 Return To The Sea by TheCityMaker She is a mermaid She played Jasmine in Tarladdin She is an Arabian princess She plays Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) She is a mouse She plays Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She is Robert Edward's fiancee, later Prince Edward's wife She plays Nakoma in Rukiahontas and Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World She is a indian She plays Audrey in Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire and Atlantis II: Ash's Return She is a plumber She plays Emily Super All Star Story 2 She is a play doll She plays Giselle in Enchanted (CityMaker Style) She is a maiden She plays Gnatty in Gadgetlina She is a gnat She plays Robert Phillip in Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) She plays Anastasia in Eilonwystasia She is a Russian princess She plays Princess Camille in Little Taran: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland Princess She plays Malina In The Warrior's New School She is a Teenage Girl She plays Elephant 12 In Tod (Dumbo) She is a Elephant 12 She plays Lady in Eilonwy and Taran She is a dog She plays Young Nala in The Disneyland King She is a lioness cub She plays Shanti in The Cartoon Book and The Cartoon Book 2 She is a village girl She plays Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a pauper She plays James P. Sullivan in Princess Warriors, Inc. and Circus, Inc. She is a blue monster She plays Elephant 10 in Mumfie (Dumbo) She is Elephant 10 She plays Suki in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Kyoshi warrior She played Angie in Rodent Tale She is a fish She played Elephant 1 in Fievel (a.k.a Dumbo) She is the first Elephant She played Megara in Taranules She is Hercules' love interest She played Cinderella, Alice, and Wendy Darling in A TheCityMaker Christmas Gift She is a maid She played Ariel in The Little Lady, The Little Lady II: Return to the Sea and The Little Lady III: Eilonwy's Beginning She is a mermaid She played Mid-teen Odette in The Squirrel Princess She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Goblin (TheCityMaker Style) She is a Princess She played Barbera Pewterschmith in Canal Family Guy She is a Mother-in-Law She played Maude Flanders in Disney The Simpsons She is Ned Flanders' deceased wife She played Aladdin in Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda and Eilonwyladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is a Aladdin She played Boo in Canal Famille, Inc. She is a baby girl She plays herself in the the Clash of the Links franchise She appears as a minor character for its first two films, but a prominent character in the later films. She first appears in the 1st film who is having romance with Taran until its cut short by the clashing of the universes, she is then seen trying to run from the Daleks, but its cut short when she trips over a rock and gets captured by them and becomes captive. In its first sequel, she is seen getting saved by Taran during the film's climatic battle, and by the next films in the franchise, she becomes a more prominent character. She played as Jessica In Taran Claus is Comin' to Town She is a school teacher in Sombertown She played as Princess Leia in Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She played Terra in Disney Teen Titans She played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Human: Friendship is Magic She is a Unicorn She played Sadness in Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) and Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) She is a blue emotion She will play Kira in The Black Emerald She is a Gelfling and the main female protagonist Voice Actors: # Susan Sheridan - English # Miina Tominaga - Japanese # Marisa Leal - Brazilian Portuguese # Carla Garcia - European Portuguese # Nathalie Wijers - Dutch # Barbara Tissier - French (1985 dub) # Chantal Macé - French (1998 dub) # Lauren Savir - Hebrew Portrayals: *In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) Elionwy played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Pet Style) Played By Vixey *In The Black Cauldron (SuperWhyMovies Animal Style) Played By Sis Rabbit *In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played By Olivia *In The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) Played By Honey Lemon *In The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) Played By Rapunzel *In Harry Potter and the Black Cauldron, played by Ginny Weasley *In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron Played By Princess Beauty *In The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) Played By (Young) Tanya *In The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) Played by Dawn (Total Drama) *In The Black Cauldron spoof for 4000Movies' she is played by Amy. *In Scooby-Doo and The Black Cauldron she is Played by Georgette *In The Black Cauldron (1961Movies Style) She is Played by Mariah Wong *In The Black Cauldron (396Movies Style) she is Played by Tanya *In The Black Cauldron (DaveGrrrrrrruly) she is Played by Andrea Gallery: Eilonwy.jpg Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg Ron's Friends-0.jpg Princess Eilonwy Pleased.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg 2nrou90.jpg Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron).jpg EilonwySad.jpg 1152466_1354839081122_full.jpg Princess Eilonwy as Sadness.png Eilonwy as Sally Spacebot.png|Eilonwy as Sally Spacebot Princess Eilonwy.jpg Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, The Mouse King, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Heros Category:Kids Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Emotional Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Celts Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters who inflate Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:British Characters Category:Blondes Category:Blondies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Screaming Characters